1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus, and a method of automatically creating an index in the image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus that creates an index page that includes page information by extracting special texts that are distinctive from other general texts as an index when copying a plurality of document sheets, and a method of automatically creating the index page.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses can copy an image of a document by scanning a document sheet positioned on a document tray and can print an image identical to the copied image of the document. The image forming apparatuses may typically include a scanner, a copier, a printer, a facsimile, and a multi-function peripheral (MFP) in which the functions of the other apparatuses are combined.
In general, an image forming apparatus scans the document to transmit read data to an external device, such as a host device or another image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus can also print out an image received from the external device or scanned by itself on a printing paper. When the document includes a plurality of sheets, the image forming apparatus also processes the document in the same manner.
However, when a conventional image forming apparatus processes a document having a plurality of sheets, a user is required to read the entire document to determine contents of the document transmitted to the external device, or printed. Additionally, the user may be required to create an index page manually using a host device or an application program. In this case an application program that runs on the host device is required. Moreover, the extra work required to create the index page causes an inconvenience for the user.